


Don't drink too late

by Foppisan



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Gore, It's really damn bloody, Like if you're squeamish really don't read, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foppisan/pseuds/Foppisan
Summary: Chase gets a visit from his good ol' buddy pal Anti, wow hope nothing bad happens :))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't drink too late

Chase took a long deep breath after the camera had been turned off. The game he had decided to play today tugged at his heart, reminding him too much of his own situation. His ex-wife and kids far away from his life. He hadn’t spoken to them in years, and he was certain his kids had probably forgotten him by now.   
Dragging himself out of the recording room, he ended up in the kitchen, staring at one of the cabinets. His mind was clouded with negativity, and the pain from his anxiety was enough to make Chase open the cabin and grab an unopened bottle of whiskey. Before the vlogger reached the sofa to sit down he started chugging the drink. The burn from the alcohol felt way too familiar by now, feeling it hit his stomach.  
And yet it did nothing to get rid of his thoughts. Reminders of where the medicine cabin was, where the razors in the bathroom were.  
What he could use to bring himself peace.   
Chase didn’t even notice that he had finished the bottle, no more liquid coming out when he lifted it. He giggled a bit to himself, a shaky hand placing the empty bottle on the table in front of him. His vision was a slight bit blurry making it hard for Chase to focus on anything.  
And then he heard another giggle, only this time it didn’t come from himself. The vlogger looked around the room, lifting one of his eyebrows. He was alone in the house, his brothers leaving before he started recording. Chase’s groggy mind couldn’t remember where or why they left him.  
“ _Oh, poor little boy.._ ”   
Chase rose from the sofa this time, almost falling forward as the world spun around him. He managed to regain his balance, cursing at himself.  
” _Now who did I find here, all by himself?_ ”  
Chase shivered, the voice being right next to his ear. Panic started bubbling up his throat, realization hitting him.   
”Leave me alone, please.” Chase mumbled out, his words slightly slurred and shaky.  
Another giggle, coming from in front of him. A crazy giggle that sounded like a glitching voice recording. It filled the vlogger with dread.  
“ _That wouldn’t be so fun now, would it?_ ” Anti laughed, now clearly walking out from one of the corridors, hands behind his back. Anti had his head slightly tilted, looking at Chase with a wide grin.  
The vlogger started backing off towards the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the glitch. Anti was standing completely still, apart from the occasional glitching of his body and the things close to him.   
Chase quickly opened a drawer, grabbing the gun he had put there himself. The moment Anti’s eyes landed on the gun, his grin widened as he quickly glitched to where Chase was standing. The vlogger let out a scream as Anti grabbed his shirt, bringing a knife up to his chin to tilt his head up. Chase tried in a panic to wriggle out of the glitch’s grasp, letting out another scream when he felt the knife starting to dig into the skin of his throat. A maniacal laugh filled the house together with the screams of the vlogger.

Jameson huffed as he walked, soaked in the rain falling around him. He had taken a trip to the library this morning, wanting to stay away from his rowdy brothers today. Their loudness had a tendency to sometimes annoy Jameson beyond belief, so the library was the place to go to calm down his senses. He had also found some good literature to read.   
But right now Jameson was getting annoyed again, due to the rain. He’d probably make a cup of hot chocolate for himself when he arrived home and warm up in blankets. Mr. Brody had put on a movie for JJ to watch a few days ago, and he had yet to finish it.   
When the house that originally belonged to Mr. McLoughlin came into view, Jameson already started to calm down, a dopey smile creeping up. That the inside of the house was dark didn’t bother JJ, him just assuming his brothers had already gone to bed. Jameson had heard some plans about going out to town before he left, so they were all probably just really tired.  
Jameson swiftly opened the door, placing his hat on a hook. He knocked on the wall, announcing his arrival home. He took a few cheerful steps in, until his eyes landed on his surroundings. JJ’s hands flew to cover his mouth in horror, seeing the house completely broken down. Things all over the floor, tables broken or fallen over, broken glass everywhere and broken wood from cabins or drawers. JJ felt a lump in his throat, his inability to speak being the only thing stopping him from screaming after his brothers.   
Jameson walked over the mess, looking in the different rooms for the other egos. He stopped by the recording room, hearing muffled laughter from Mr. Brody coming from the room. The laughter seemed to be mixed with crying.  
Jameson slowly opened the door, ready to sign in a flurry to the vlogger asking what happened. What he saw instead made his arms falter and his eyes widen in horror. The smell hit him a second after and JJ almost vomited.   
Mr. Brody was sitting on his knees on the floor, a gun in his hand and very visible bloodstains all over him. In front of him was the dead body of Henrik von Schneeplestein, blood barely making him identifiable.   
Chase lifted his gaze, locking eyes with the horrified ego in the doorway. The vlogger giggled and smiled brightly at JJ.  
”Oh welcome home double J! Hope you had a _lovely_ day!” Chase said cheerfully, rising from the floor to greet Jameson. JJ instead backed away from the older ego, breathing heavily in panic. Chase knitted his eyebrows in confusion, pupils blown wide and taking quicker steps towards Jameson, carelessly walking over Henrik’s body.  
”You look scared Jamie. Did anything happen?” Chase asked with a worried tone.  
JJ quickly turned around running towards the stairs in hopes of escaping Mr. Brody. The only thing running through his head was ”He killed Doctor Schneeplestein.”   
Looking behind him he nearly tripped on something, which by looking down he found out was _one part_ of Jackieboy Man’s body. The hero’s body was gone midway down his torso, ribs being torn out, and intestines lying in the pool of blood taking up a large amount of the floor. JJ couldn’t stop the sick coming up his throat, feeling it burn as he vomited. The smell was horrendous, and Jameson could see a pair of legs visible through an open door before he closed his eyes. He could hear Chase calling for him downstairs in between the ringing in his ears.   
JJ tried taking a shaky step forward but his knees buckled, making him instead crawl across the room, resting his back against the wall and staring at the top of the staircase. He gagged over and over again, but his stomach had already been emptied out.   
”Hey JJ.. why are you running from me?” Chase was taking slow steps up the stairs. Jameson closed his eyes the moment he saw the vlogger come into his field of view.   
”I haven’t done anything wrong! I just helped us all!” Chase stated proudly, a few giggles leaving him.   
Helped? JJ felt confusion in between the fear and disgust. He heard Chase take a few steps toward him, and then silence.  
”I just killed the glitch.” Chase whispered, and then started laughing as he backed away. ”You hear that Jamie? Anti, Septic, Fucking, Eye. Dead!”   
Jameson didn’t realize he had been crying until he felt the tears fall on his cheeks. He put his hands over his ears, the vlogger’s laughter getting louder alongside the ringing. JJ didn’t want to believe any of it. He wanted to wake up in his bed, hearing the sound of his brothers’ talking. He was dreaming, he had to.   
Jameson’s thinking stopped when Chase suddenly became quiet, his laughter echoing away.   
”No.” Chase whispered, and JJ slowly opened his eyes. The older ego was staring off into the distance, his grip on his gun tightening and panic filling his eyes.  
”No, no, no!” The vlogger’s eyes darting across the room. ”NO!”  
Chase’s eyes stopped at JJ, and clear anger started burning in them. Jameson started shaking his head the moment Chase started walking over to him, slowly raising his gun.   
” **Chase no, Please no.** ” Jameson shakily managed to sign. But the vlogger did not care. The gun was pressed against Jameson’s forehead and before he could react, Chase pulled the trigger. The shot echoed in the room.   
”I’m so proud of you, Chase Brody.” The glitch’s voice was mocking him, clearly amused as he cackled. The vlogger fell to the floor, losing consciousness, the last thing he saw was the body of Anti morph into Jameson’s lifeless form, blood dripping from the bullet hole in his head.


End file.
